shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Oread/1869-01/page/12
﻿1 •) Tin: oread. fi " HOME CIRCLE.” Thi* is the title uf a trnly first-claf* Ijte-iwry paper to he commenced on tht* tfi>t day pr' Jaui.ary. Ifct'9, by F. Olkasox, the well-ki.<*tvr» puI> 1» -1 ier of TI.e co'psof eontiibut^r* t»> the Horn* ( *rde will com pn^ tlte U>t wriUr» ol the prrM.». t d:iy-It will not be limited to any c!a*tf or district. V.t will cheer the hom<*»» and gladden the fjronide* of every ajation in the Union.— the splendid illustrated stone* of koji and land, adventure* and anecdotes, eto., tlie {Jsi/i* Cit'd* Will amtaiu scv^/al very interesting and instructive feature*. such an a weekly Article on Health and Beauty, bow t*> pte^erve tlie one ami enhance the ether ; Kiiquette of CoUiUhipand Marri.uro; Eti-qoetie for Indies and Gentlemen ; the I,an-g .;-ge of Klowern ; Proverb* of all Nations; IhMroted Rebu-es and Charades, *tc. It will Ini just *uch a paner a-* any father, bro ther or friend would desire to introjucc in£o their home circle for amu.-erm-irt and in-»tr:Kkt:iHi. Kaeh number will he eKrunl’y iiiu>tiaU'd with tii«e engraving* *i»d beautifully printed on clear, white }>aper, with itvw tjfiH. Tho Horn* Uimle wil( he commenced with the unprecedented circulation of about halt ii million copit s weekly,—a »H3ml**r which no pajier in tin* worlu eyer mUiiin d; and in order to maintain t hin »‘no: • hh*m# circulation and ii»erea-*» thereon. the p*.bii*|H*r haK at once put the pr ire nt the i«-ii^^rkablv iow figure ot oi.ly $'2 a vear, although the /Imne f'itx'!* i* a* large ami in u%u»£ cm*** better and more intending in every r««*prct than any ihrt-f d'dhtr weekly pajwr pnMmhtni at i|n* f>r<-»*»enl tfme. The club price* will t»e for f mr Mtbarriber* a }e*r, and gio for a ei'-bol twi, ht>ide* one trr-ili". Out* ropy of the H* Iilcrnn/ CoMj*atnoii, • •n** year, &J 5(1. Tm? t\i*t number will I* rv«dv and tor Mile bv all hen ndealers in the 1/tilted .Male?* a> eariy u* Ine 2i«lof December. lor only fin* **•-:»te. Sample copies will u- ►€.■ t fre** to anv one who wM,> a to a<*p *Jie pa^ty. *, a 5<*raiO£* irt»hion, b«t o .*- hirinp the u-itiil Krench orijir. “kunt , ord**." mith poetry, is a beantifnl en^rar-•<»**. Ther** i4r*» aI^o very manv ea^r.tving^ 1 tn l^dv'4 a^ire.'and to'the work-tH-! o.*\ whieh the !adi*s« c m better appreciate j mm we c«r. The otner literarv in*u<*r * tWtw|pii Two w *‘\Vf,o «r..a It, a Storv of, F"\V*Lerv^" •‘SrjJgci’c Rou-^nci*” I “The Event at Milford,1* novulties, editovi-I aN. ic. Published bv Deacon & Peterson, ! Z\9 { tfrir, which alco includes a hirjxe t>led en graving. I'our eopi- s. Kiglit, and one gratis. $12. The Istdy'* Frf*t*H and Tht . H\xi*irday Kv%uinQ Pu*tt uud one engraving, ^1. I of reading matter, for mechanical execution I and illiMratio**, the Repo^it«*rv s’and* h*^h W.hmtst, PWL.d.-lphU, >t i-,50 a J »'.>nnc ihe hest nm^ine- pufl.-W in tW. r 1 country. It i« i^ued in two romme* p^r vear, commencing in Jaiioavv and Jrlj. Trims'. Turcb L)«*Luar.a and Fifty Cr.xra PKR ANXyM, OR <>UE I>OLLA« A>I> S*TE5TT- Five Cknts per Volumk, ixrAnlABtr itc id-TIIK PU\IPIK FVPMFK vAaca. No «ub?»criptioiw* reoc»»«ti lor leua The Irairl Farmer, published »t Chie«- ,1'^! one e,.'ti.rf ?o, is. since its w.ruw-ment. preen.ii.HHlr ,. T1"V l"*rlod,«’ w pnMI-W bhh.«1.It .1 . thr p.ifor the fur.m rs of the Xorthwwt. | C"'C'!"'i‘U ?’"* 411 r. K* , . t «|.» | • • .I , ! pieacherHof I he Me,.m»di'*t EpiM'opw Chiircb , U was the faru e*tabluh«d, .t w the cUe.p- * Rirtfllt<. C.*l. it. wUl ■ tat the neati'st, th<* must w.dt-lv o.rcMUt.-d, ,w e„ ^ in ,n Tl,.« be p...t an.i the most rehnble p.iper of its cljas pub u, nn ' Hf (>ur auih-.riifd wtmHj, irh.'Van liahed at the Weit ... j ■ order it to be charged to th*nr aec^nnt, if I it.contain* the most original matter, and ' nol ConVeni«nt to remit. All c**«iiniuiiica-Ill the prvntert runety ; di^pliys the most- tj(llis runtaj, jup rtnii;iiufe< «r tuh-criptions ' ••merpns* m report.nS and w wknowl-. Khonld (m. #d,lr,.^.(i I-„l,l^her»: ed-ed »und»rj .if ai.tliO.lty ; the coutnbu- I tor publwaU*.*. W the EJiUr, tor* lo n» cnlumna ;.re among the vrry best ! at Cil|0ill"atj r ’ ; in their sereral ol.tsseg, tl.ul ttu> country »f- | ' _____ |ford<; its articl.s, without iieeption, are ! COXTEJfTS FOit JANUARY. . well mid coiicis>’ly written or careluliv sc- ' K.NiiHAvixoa.—Moonnse at Suntel ■ Bad* levied, nnd Hltogelher il gives tiu best gen- i aI,H U1«i-«oiii». erul s:itisfietiou and is m-nrest to tha heui t< 1 AKtictKs.—Ccllepf Education and tha I of its li.ous.mds of rerfdeis ot «ny »grleul- | Sries—Trof. D. U. How E!lii»r tur.il journnl publis!ied iu. Hie ti.reai 'Vi-i, I).tn<> Bivain an Invalid—Mr« U. C. (i«rd-ind in no res;>ect infciior to anv in tin- I’ni- | n«r ; (>>«»T H>id father Mie»ult—M. ta Lan- ■ ted Stau-s. »i»iieoients be weighed ^ (ler; The Star Siriu*; Tmuor^—. I by every prison <* ho tbinksof t:*kjtijf mii ag- Margie 8- li>n;hit< • Hcaniiful Suow_________tin, [ ricultur.tl or lamilv p iper the eoniii.g year. ; mi.-4. Latliuw.re: itealh and the Heart— ells for «ij cents per copy, and is wc;| worib j imt»r, f f 11 iat«•ubii>htNl at lioxlon bv fllton «t 1 man I). I). ; Madnme de Lahvette—Prof. J iiii , i* wie id tlie he^-t publications of the P Lftcroix ; Life** Aoluiun; Tiw Katlvr Ua kind, which ever Rdl into our hands. Its .hi- Mo*herle*» Children, (Illovtnitcd;; Mjr a.ticleso!. tluAVi'i xiid Horni cultnre alone Friend’s Sfwinp-Maehinv Kxprnwce — Mr«. V O l‘l.(ehn*; Si-Uri tif Charity—il T Tsylor : The Astrologer's Gia<«—part ____________ are w<;ilh uiorv than the price i.f t/n> mapa-ziioi. Kver\thinj£ new ifnd vulunble in the w«y <>f Iruiif. vine-, nnd valuable are u..tired a-tln-y t.%k<- theii place I.U&.IC '; Ali..»d«. Kmturul DknaTiioT.— n, FimJuC,,. d.4.~ Uomen—Opj P„ren.Muer»_ ^ . r- . wrvii).4ii The Wedding— ReKirm.—The Va)u« of Time—The R^iigion >,f Maimrrn______a Firm. ant Voice ^Private Prayer—R«u»ruc«l Pa-rei.tage of Work and Play—UnaB-.reciated r.Iei.U-Pqwer of Ki«.,lne«*— l.-fla^ae of . , ftxa tuple, Contrmporary I.iUr*urt—X iglrt a little |M>em which tills in a Scene* in the Bible— Sermon* by Henrr how earnestly, htiiubly, and I Ward Bi«cl.er—Mnnual »f MttbuJma A succt-Kitully a l;ttle child worked lor Je*us. Thousand Mile* Acr.-w S oth Anterica— Let the teachers in Sabbath Schools place Anion* the Ar»U— »l,o Autobinenuii r of mis book m in# luiuda of th ;ir youngct pu-|l*'.8 iir*- Charl«» Kmlmw—A f'oaitMt *l ‘ ^ Coui^ in Dctcnj/tir* A«4^o*omv — SnnrUv SchiHil Union—A PrM-tM*l Intro pits. It will nol only give thuu pleasure, Imt may be the means of les-iin; them, tfte •‘Nellie," to luve, and “work for Je*uH." duetioei loi^Ua Composition^tiiUitUy Lit-* etati.r#; hcenea lr.« the Lite af SL P*»l A DVERT I S E M li X T S I ?vUeta^o pikjea, do*ibf? it;htv "uperroyal Co'unm; pij|,re,l ___«<>aa: Mo*a £Jitor $ Tm% We—PUn of £f>ii^of«l V*ii»ttatl«j« fr.r Mi«*ionj»ry Appritp^iMhtn** ^*r 1^9 «Tbt CiiuneL t»r IhfiS-—UorKfwmriiV Aid orefiHMit io O^tiuwiv-A • .... fluency—»Tbe V tlamr- Art iaCib* F- a>n« t i cinuati — Tbe UdKV Kc^tory ia A amount Ar.d't.ralilj the .n^. .a-ei.de.,1 p^r.^d TlZS. _Wt* i&hed with tWu ori^in^ J^ti*el Ph ,ru_- 1 > A n * in the highrat style ol arVaod ae.^J **[',